


The Devil and His Love

by Musal



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musal/pseuds/Musal
Summary: What's it like to make love to a demon? Or Satan himself? Series of AkiraxRyo one shots. Mostly will be rated M.  (Some may consider this non-con, which is why the warning label is there.)
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Devil and His Love

For those who are not familiar with my writings (which will be everyone if you don't know what Black Cat is, since that is the primary anime/manga I write for).

_Italicized means it is a character's thoughts. I will always be clear who is thinking, but this story for the most part comes from Ryo's POV, so more of the thoughts in this one shot are his._

**Bold means the word is emphasized, not shouted. Caps will mean it is shouted.**

Line dividers denote a passage of time, either a few hours, days, weeks, whatever it may be, which will also be made clear in the story.

This one shot takes place when Ryo's memories of being Satan are still repressed, so he does not know his true identity. Akira, however, is fully immersed in his devilman body. It takes place after an encounter with a demon, and they are resting at Ryo's apartment.

This will be a series of AkiraxRyo one shots, so the updates will be random/whenever I think of an idea. Most (if not all) will be rated M, like this one is. Hence why the story is rated M.

So, with that in mind….

CW: Yaoi, Bloodshed

Disclaimer: I do not own Devilman Crybaby or its characters.

* * *

A modest, sweet smile adorned Ryo's obstinate face as he flipped through various pictures on his laptop. Each electronic image retained a scene of himself and the man who had stolen his heart many years ago, which was an impressive feat considering the hatred he bore for most of humanity. The man who owned his heart was a man Ryo had known his entire life, and a man who had been his best friend since he was a small boy.

"Akira…" The blonde man whispered as he gazed at the photo.

The picture he was currently looking at was of Akira and Ryo as children, the former crying over a dropped ice cream cone as the latter tried to offer him his own. Ryo's steely blue eyes stared at his friend's adorable display for a moment longer, then clicked the arrow button that brought him to the next picture. The new image greeted his cerulean irises with the sight of Akira and Ryo at the beach, the dark haired boy merrily making a sandcastle with a gleeful smile on his face. Ryo's emotionless stare was sitting next to him, watching his friend's terrible architectural skills with minor interest as he held an umbrella to cover his petite, pale frame.

_Akira always loved the beach and still loves the water in general… I never cared for either myself, but I was and am always willing to go since it makes him so happy._

His small smile slowly changed into a fuller, more blissful beam as he continued clicking through the pictures. Ryo decided to keep himself restrained to just their photographs at the beach, otherwise he would have been there all day, digging through every photo he had ever taken with his best and only friend. It had become a habit of his to glance back at their past by admiring the pictures they took with one another, mostly because he wasn't sure what was going to become of their future.

_The war with the demons is getting worse, and I fear for Akira's life every day._

Despite the fact that Ryo knew Akira was capable of taking care of himself, especially now with his devilman powers, that didn't change how worried the blonde man always was about his friend. Any time the brunette came to him with any injuries or tears in his eyes, it snapped Ryo's heart in two. And considering how often the man cried, Ryo felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest on an almost regular basis.

_That, combined with the fact that I'm sure he still doesn't understand how I feel about him, tears me apart every day. And to make matters worse, every time he sees me, he embraces me in a way that makes my heart flutter in my chest and burst into flames, and I never want to let go._

Hugging upon seeing each other was something they did each time they reunited. Even if it had only been a few hours or a day, it was almost as if neither of them could keep their hands off one another. Joy would overcome them both, and their arms would wrap around each other in a gentle, yet firm, loving, yet far too tamed embrace. Ryo always had a difficult time releasing his friend, since he always hoped it would become something more amorous.

Ryo smirked as he clicked to the next image, thinking of how he could satisfy Akira if the man would just let him.

_If I could hear him call out my name is heated, lust filled cries of pleasure… That would be_ _**so** _ _divine. My life would be complete if I could just have him inside of me just once in this lifetime…_

He felt himself beginning to get worked up, so crossed his legs in an attempt to cover his physical shift. Even though he was the only one currently in the room, he didn't want to risk someone walking in and seeing the state of his manhood. Namely the man he was currently fantasizing about, since he was sleeping in the guest room of his apartment.

Ryo sent a longing look towards the door that hid his beloved devilman.

_Maybe I'll just make a move the next time we embrace… At least to test the water and see how far he's willing to let me go. I know he's pretty clueless when it comes to my feelings for him, but I could be more obvious the next time I'm in his arms._

Ryo thought he had been pretty clear about how he felt about Akira, but it seemed his demonically possessed prince hadn't the slightest idea what was going on in the blonde man's tormented soul and broken heart. He ached to be with Akira every day, so even though he enjoyed their embraces, it pained him just the same, since he knew he always had to let go.

 _Let go and watch him go traipsing off to that woman he seems to be infatuated with. Hell,_ _ **everyone**_ _seems infatuated with her. What's the big deal? She barely even has any tits!_

It bothered Ryo to no end how many people seemed to fall at the woman's feet. However, there was only one person who fell under that witch's spell that bothered him.

"Akira…" Ryo whispered again as he gently caressed the image on the screen.

The new picture graced his eyes with the ambrosial view of Akira's pre-teen form throwing sand at him. Ryo was shielding himself from the coarse grains with an umbrella, an item he never went to the beach without. Due to the pallidness of his skin, he felt it necessary to keep the protective object with him in order to prevent himself from burning to a crisp.

 _I bet that bitch burns too. Or maybe not with all the running she does. That does expose her to the sun a lot. Is_ _ **that**_ _what's so appealing about her? Because she's fast? Does Akira think she'll be fast to get in bed with him as well? Doubtful, considering she still hasn't done it after all these years._

Ryo knew if he caught Akira looking at him the way he looked at Miki, he'd jump into bed with the devilman before he ever got his pants off.

 _And I_ _ **know**_ _I could make him feel better than that woman could._

Ryo growled and began clicking the laptop's mouse a bit harsher, his mind no longer able to truly appreciate the pureness in the various images on the screen.

_There isn't even really anything to her personality. I mean, I guess she was nice enough to take Akira in when he needed a place to stay, but now that I'm here, that shouldn't be an issue. He can live with me. I have plenty of space and I would treat him like royalty._

Ryo offered for Akira to come live with him almost immediately after he came home and found out the brunette had been living with that girl in her family. However, his sweet knucklehead turned him down in favor of staying with the slut. And Ryo knew that had everything to do with how he claimed to feel about the girl.

 _He doesn't_ _ **really**_ _care for her in a romantic way. He's just_ _ **fascinated**_ _by her like everyone else is. Well, everyone else but me. I can see right through her charming demeanor and into her dark soul. She's nothing more than a simple, low life human who happens to run fast. Big deal._

His clicking was growing more erratic as he thought about the girl and he growled in frustration. Ryo suddenly stopped the finger that was continuously clicking the mouse, pulled his hand away from the laptop, and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

_Stop being dramatic. She hasn't shown many signs of returning my sweet Akira's mislabeled erotic feelings, which means his heart is still up for grabs. That means the titless wonder can't take him away from you just yet._

With that thought in mind, he nodded confidently, then resumed his picture sleuthing.

Despite how unattractive and flat he found the woman to be, Ryo didn't care much about womanly features. He didn't really care about physical traits of men either, but definitely favored them over women. The only person he had ever truly cared about, the only human he was capable of feeling compassion, attraction, and love for was Akira.

For all Ryo cared, Akira could have been a man, woman, or something in between, and Ryo would have loved him all the same. After all, he fell for the man back when he was a petite, meek, crybaby. The fact that he turned into an alluring piece of eye candy had nothing to do with the way he felt about the man.

_He was perfect before, and he's perfect now. I don't care about any other physical changes he could possibly undergo throughout his life. As long as his kind, sensitive heart remains the way it is, I will love him forever._

Ryo was also confident his sweet devilman held more for him deep in his heart than either of them realized. After all, he didn't know of many men who were 'just friends' that embraced as often as they did. There was a certain code in the 'bro' language that almost forbid men from embracing unless there was a specific celebratory or sorrowful event that occurred. So, other than for weddings, engagements, and funerals, Ryo knew men didn't typically embrace like he and Akira did, or as often as they did.

 _ **I'm**_ _also the one he always comes running to whenever he needs help. I know that's mostly because I know a lot about demon slaying, and I'm the only one who knows about his devilman body, but that only further strengthens our bond._

It wasn't by any means an accident Ryo was going so far out of his way to make sure no one else knew his best friend was a devilman. Yes, it was true he kept it a secret to protect Akira since he knew the world would never accept the man as he was now, but he also did it so he had something that would keep Akira coming back to him. Something that meant the dark skinned man would **have** to stay in his life.

 _With how many times we've been separated, I needed_ _ **something**_ _to keep him at my side. Now, he_ _ **has**_ _to rely on me. He_ _ **has**_ _to come to me. Because I'm the only one that knows and I'm the only one that can help._

Ryo's loving, yet devious smile returned as his eyes absorbed the new image on the screen that displayed Akira trying to pull Ryo in the water, the blonde pre-teen smacking the burnette with his umbrella in hopes that would save him from being devoured by the capricious tide.

 _ **I'll**_ _be the one to keep Akira safe…_ _ **I'll**_ _be the one that's there for him when he needs it… And_ _ **I'll**_ _be the one to save him. I'll be his_ _ **everything**_ _, just like he is_ _ **my**_ _everything._

Ryo continued clicking through the pictures on his screen, unaware of how obsessive and possessive his thoughts were becoming. His mind was slowly being consumed by his cultivated ideas of his future with his lifelong friend. Ryo had worked hard to make sure everything was playing out just the way he wanted it. The way it was meant to be. He and Akira, in each other's arms. Together forever.

_I shouldn't worry about that woman or any other person. No one else is working as hard as I am to win his heart. One day he'll see it, and all my drudgery will be rewarded by his sweet and supple lips._

Again, Ryo felt his mind wandering off to visions of him and his beloved devilman making joyous, passionate love to one another, and he had to tighten his crossed legs in order to keep himself restrained.

Ryo shook his head and tried to concentrate on the pictures floating across his laptop's screen.

_I need to distract my mind from these lascivious thoughts before I get carried away. Akira's still sleeping in the other room._

Akira spent the night at his apartment after he had a tough run in with a demon. Normally, the dark skinned man went home after their demon slaying, but considering how late it was when the battle was over, and how much damage Akira took, they both decided it was better for him to spend the night at Ryo's place so as not to alarm that girl or her family. Chances were the devilman was already healed, but Ryo wanted to be sure and decided to let his beloved friend sleep as long as he wanted.

_I should have gotten an apartment with just one bedroom. That would have been a great excuse to spend the night with him and test the limits of our relationship._

Ryo glanced in the direction of the guest bedroom and frowned. His eyes took on a wistful look as he thought of the slumbering, stunning man who dominated his every thought and guided his every choice. Again, he felt the physical aspect of his troubled existence getting worse and growing harder to ignore, both literally and figuratively. He shook his head to try and rid himself of the feeling.

_Not right now. Let him sleep. He needs all the rest he can get if he's going to make a full and speedy recovery. I need to let him sleep before I make an attempt at his body._

Deciding he needed something more innocent to think about, he resumed replaying the moments they shared at the beach together. They were easy moments to relive since the pictures he was still flipping through were from their beach trips, allowing the blonde man to watch their lives progress with one another.

The boys in the pictures gradually turned into pre-teens, then into teens, then finally into the young men they currently were. The most recent picture he had at them at the beach was from a couple of years ago, back before Akira was possessed by the demon Amon. Ryo smiled fondly at the image, his heart filling with warmth as he gazed at his friend's young, virtuous face.

_Sometimes I sort of miss my wholesome, bantam Akira. However, now that I know the existence of demons, I couldn't risk him losing his life. I needed him to get stronger so he could survive the impending war with demons._

That was yet another reason Ryo permitted Amon to take his friend's soul. He thought about it over and over again, trying to figure out why he so willingly and readily handed his best friend over to what was known to be one of the more fearsome and deadly demons in existence, and the only other logical conclusion he could come to was he wanted to keep Akira safe. He knew his beloved friend's old self wouldn't stand a chance of surviving the demonic warfare he was sure was coming, so Ryo had to do whatever it took to make sure the brunette was strong enough to endure the epic struggle that was lurking just around the corner.

 _I_ _ **have**_ _to keep him safe at all cost. His life means too much to me to sacrifice. I won't let anyone ever hurt a single hair on his adorable, crybaby head._

Ryo continued flipping through the pictures on his laptop as he thought about his precious Akira's future.

_I'll keep him safe. No matter what._

He landed on the last picture he had of himself and Akira is their beach trip pictures. However, he didn't think the one he was currently looking at belonged in that folder. Ryo had several folders filled with pictures of him and his friend, each of them meticulously labeled, and he wasn't sure how that one had gotten mixed in with their water related photos.

_Guess it doesn't matter since this one happens to be one of my favorites._

The last image in the folder he was staring at was a recent one of Akira adorning a bathing suit and sleeping on his couch. The man's arms were crossed against his bear chest, ankles locked together as the brunette took over the entire piece of furniture. His physical transformation had made him far too tall for the furniture, so his head was hanging off the other end of the couch, mouth wide open as he slumbered peacefully.

_I can almost hear him snoring through the picture…_

As Ryo stared at the photo, he remembered why he put it in with their trips to the beach. Akira had become obsessed with his apartment, but mostly his pool, and that picture was taken after the devilman had taken a dip. Ryo could still hear the water dripping off Akira's dark hair, splashing purblindly on his spotless floors. His eyes drifted to the dark skinned man's chiseled chest, swallowing thickly at the sight of the liquid clinging seductively to every curve of his best friend's torso, as if the water was begging for Ryo's tongue to hungrily lap it up.

 _Such an enticing photo… I only put it with the beach pictures because it involved water. I was looking for something to take my mind_ _ **off**_ _how provocative he is, but my conscientious nature has turned against me and inadvertently given me even more reasons to barge into the guest room and ravish his body._

As the blonde man scanned the photo, he felt his throbbing problem return and pressed his knees together. Once again, he glanced at the door that held Akira and bit his bottom lip.

_...I should at least see how his wounds are healing. It's getting pretty late in the day, and he's still sleeping, which… concerns me._

Ryo didn't bother to question his shaky logic as he stood up from the couch and made his way to his guest room. When he stepped in front of the door, he lifted his hand to knock, then froze.

_I shouldn't knock. If he's still sleeping, I don't want to wake him up._

Ryo lowered his hand and placed it on the knob, gently turning it and slowly cracking the door open. He peeked his head into the room, his eyes immediately falling onto the figure that was resting peacefully on the bed. Ryo smiled zealously, his heart once again swelling with a heated ardor only Akira could create as he examined his friend's benumbed form.

_Absolutely breathtaking..._

He could tell by the thin sheets that covered only his crotch that Akira wasn't wearing any clothes. The guest room had a bathroom attached to it, and Ryo knew the man took a shower before he fell asleep.

_He must not have bothered to get dressed afterwards. It's very much like Akira to not wear clothes while he sleeps._

Ryo took a step into the room, closing the door quietly behind him and leaned against it for a moment as his eyes continued to drink in the beautiful sight laid before him. The floor length windows were opened slightly, a cool breeze dancing through the room and tenderly caressing the sleeping man's lean figure. The afternoon sun's rays bathed Akira's flawless body in its acrimonious touch, giving the demon man an ironically angelic appearance as he slept soundly. Everything about the image was utter perfection and completely celestial, except for the fact that the man was snoring like a boar.

_And yet somehow, that makes the image all the more inviting… It reminds me of how oafish and human he still is, despite how Amon has changed his demeanor and appearance._

Unable to stop his body from moving, Ryo took several steps into the room, until he was next to the bed. He stood there for a moment and watched the other man's chest rise and fall, an adoring smile painted on his pale lips. Instinctively, he reached his hand out and caressed Akira's cheek, sighing blissfully at the warm flesh that heated his slightly chilled fingers.

"Akira…"

The man stirred slightly when his name was whispered, making Ryo's heart stop for a second as he held his breath. After a few moments passed, the devilman settled again, resuming his boorish snoring and amicable coma.

Ryo let out the air he was holding and allowed his eyes to get a better view of the man as he took another step forward. The crack in the window granted him the gorgeous vision of how the sun's rays tangled exquisitely with each curve and indent of Akira's hard muscles, surrounding the man with an ethereal and inviting aura. As he watched the blazing star engulf the devilman's figure, Ryo felt his hand begin to wander down from his friend's face to his chest, landing on the brunette's sculpted peck. He rested it there for a moment, feeling his sweet devilman's heart slowly beat against his fingers.

 _I could sit for hours and watch him sleep and_ _ **still**_ _be awed by his beauty. The way the sun is embracing him… it's almost as if the daylight wants him just as much I do…_

As his eyes traveled lower, he noticed the bulge that was poking up between Akira's legs underneath the sheets. The innocent, loving warmth Ryo was feeling quickly turned to a perverse, lewd one as he scrutinized the hard flesh that was teasing his eyes. His hand traveled even lower, landing on Akira's firm stomach as his irises remained locked onto his best friend's hard shaft.

"Mhmm… right there… that's the spot…"

Ryo nearly collapsed with want at the way Akira's lustful voice superbly filled his ears. His fingers moved even lower, slipping underneath the sheets as he leaned on the bed with his other hand. As he gently traced the inner part of the man's muscular thigh, he felt Akira thrust his hips up slightly and moan more seductive words.

"Mmm, that's it… feels good…"

Ryo smirked wickedly and moved his hand even lower.

_Screw this, I'm going for it. He could use a release after all the stress we've been under. We both could._

That was all the logic he needed to finish sliding his hand between Akira's legs and wrap his fingers around the man's hard cock. Ryo moaned at the way Akira hissed gratefully at the contact, then slowly began to move his hand up and down. He squeezed his fingers tighter as he moved them, reveling in the way his friend's dick pulsed between his digits.

"Mmm…." Akira moaned again, his hips slowly beginning to buck with Ryo's motions. "Ooooh… mmm… feels good…"

Ryo smirked and moved his hand faster as he spoke. "Of course it feels good… I've had plenty of practice on myself while thinking of you…"

Ryo gripped tighter and moved faster, adjusting his body so it was further on the bed. He pulled his legs up and onto the mattress, sitting next to Akira as his hand continued its jerking motions against the hardened flesh. The faster he moved, the more Akira began to moan and flinch, encouraging the blonde man to move at an even more rapid pace, his fingers tightening even more.

"Oh… God…" Akira moaned as he spread his legs, obviously still sleeping as he spoke. "More… more…!"

Ryo was more than happy to obey his beloved devilman's commands as he moved his hand as fast as he could, jerking the man off at such an incredible speed, he wasn't sure how Akira hadn't exploded yet.

_Probably has to do with the demon possessing his soul. He probably needs more stimulus than the average human now._

With that thought in mind, Ryo moved his body so he was stradling the man's legs, his hand never stopping its motions as he adjusted his body yet again. Ryo lowered his mouth onto Akira's cock, wrapping his lips around the devilman's dick and savoring the way its flavor greeted his taste buds. Ryo smirked at the hungry moan his friend let out, and began to slowly enter the man's cock into his hot cavern.

"Yesss…." Akira hissed as he bucked his hips up again. "Oooh… so good…"

Ryo smirked and moved his head up and down on the other man's cock, twirling his tongue around the hard member, tightening his lips as much as he could. He bobbed his head up and down gradually at first, wanting to taste every inch of the man he loved before he let his carnal desires completely take over. Ryo moved his mouth up and down on the man again and again, pulling back only slightly so he could lick each small curve Akira's dick possessed, cherishing every throb he felt vibrate against his tongue.

As he moved his head faster, he felt his own cock ready to burst its seed at the way his beloved Akira moaned and twitched in his mouth. Ryo managed to move his mouth even faster, matching the way his sleeping friend's hips bucked eagerly into his mouth. He managed to sync his motions up with the sleeping man, bobbing his head up and down in unison with Akira as he flicked his tongue back and forth against his hard shaft, tightening his lips firmly.

"Oh… God…!" Akira moaned again as he harshly bucked his lower body upwards, filling Ryo's chest with an insane and uncontrollable heat.

Ryo continued moving his head up and down, again stopping only momentarily to lick the man's cock. He started at the base and moved his way up, sucking at Akira's tip for a second before devouring the man once more. As if he felt the other man thrust into his mouth again, he synced up once more with the devilman's motions, determined to make sure they were working as one in the heated, blissful moment.

The heat in Ryo's chest and groin were growing to an equivocal level, and his tongue was begging to taste the flavor of the other man's seed. The mere spice of Akira's hard dick was enough to send him over the edge, but the thought of soon having his mouth filled with the devilman's essence was almost more than he could take. The moment he was sharing with his sleeping Akira was nothing short of heavenly, and he desperately wanted to bring the intimate touch to the next stage.

_The only thing that would make this moment better would be if Akira was awake._

As if the other man heard his thoughts, Akira's eyes slowly began to open, panting fiercely as he was awoken with an immense amount of pleasure. His eye widened and he arched his back at the intense feeling boiling between his legs.

"OH GOD!" Akira cried out as he grasped whoever's hair that was sucking him off. "Oh, SHIT! What the fuck?!"

Ryo smirked as he moved his mouth even faster, aware Akira was enjoying the sensations, but was not aware who was giving him the boundless amount of pleasure.

_Doesn't matter. He's enjoying himself, so I'm not going to stop._

Akira thrust his hips up quickly, feeling like he was ready to burst his seed into the unknown assailants, and not caring who it might have been. "Fuck…!"

Akira bit his lower lips and bucked his hips up even faster, the heat in his groin growing to an incomprehensible level as he arched his back again and screamed into the ceiling.

"OH, FUCK! FASTER! FASTER!"

Ryo complied to his beloved friend's commands and moved his head even faster, not caring at all that the man was practically fucking his mouth. In reality, Ryo didn't need to do much at the moment, since it seemed like Akira was more than ready to make love to the other man's mouth without regards as to who it actually was.

Akira screamed again as the person between his legs bobbed their head up even faster. Their tongue darting and twisting around his throbbing cock and filling him with so much heat, he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to hold on for.

As he gripped tighter at the person's head, Akira finally looked down to see who was giving him that colossal volume of pleasure. His eyes locked onto the blonde locks that tangled between his fingers, causing him to cock an eyebrow as he tried to think about who he knew who's hair possessed such a pale hue. He arched his back again and thrust even faster into the other's mouth, wracking his brain as to who it could have been.

_It's not Miki… She has black hair. Besides, I'm not at her house anyway I'm at…_

His eyes widened as he remembered where he was sleeping. His thrusts stopped as his hold on the other man's head lessened as he slowly put two and two together.

_Wait… Ryo has blonde hair… Does that mean…?_

Akira used the hands that were still lightly tangled in the blonde locks to pull the man up, then yelped at the sight of his friend's flushed face staring feverishly at him. He let go of Ryo's head and scrambled to the back of the bed, pulling his legs up with him as he pressed his back against the headboard.

"R-Ryo?! Wh-what the hell are you doing?!"

Ryo frowned at his friend and wiped his mouth. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm relieving you of your stress. You'll be no good to be all tense like you just were."

Akira wrapped his arms around his knees, attempting to cover his bear form as he stared wide eyed at the other man. "I can relax myself, thank you very much!"

Ryo rolled his eyes and crawled over to the man he desired more than anything else. "I'm sure you can… and I'm sure you have on many occasions. But, for once… don't you want someone **else** to ease your burden?"

Akira blinked at him in confusion, not sure what to do as his friend slowly approached him, but the lustful look in Ryo's eyes were keeping him glued to the spot. However, there was something about the way the other man was staring into his soul that made him not **want** to move even if he could, sparking an unknown carnal desire he held deep within him.

The devilman shook his head at Ryo's words. "N-No, that's okay! I-I can do it myself…"

Ryo smirked and chuckled at the brunette, finally reaching Akira's body as he gently placed his hands on the other man's knees. "Come on… clearly I was doing a good job… Just let me finish up."

Akira felt his body beginning to tremble as Ryo's hands slid down his knees and to his thighs, searching for the still throbbing member he was desperately trying to hide. The devilman shook his head and pushed his friend's hands away.

"N-No! It's not right. Y-You're-"

"-I'm what? A man? Your friend? What about either of those things makes this wrong?" Ryo's voice was stern, his hand still sliding down the other man's thigh until he finally found Akira's dick and wrapped his fingers eagerly around it.

Akira yelped when he felt the other man's hand grasp his cock, then slowly relaxed into the touch. He moaned as Ryo moved his hand up and down, his legs gradually falling and spreading to give his friend more room to work.

"Oh…." Akira whispered as the heat began to pool in his groin once more, the sensation too enjoyable to push Ryo away again.

Ryo smirked when he heard the pleasurable sound leave Akira's mouth, then moved his hand faster. "See? You clearly enjoy it… Just let me ease your burden… What does it matter who's doing it as long as it feels good?"

Akira swallowed thickly, his body betraying him as he leaned back into the cushioned headboard, his hips slowly beginning to thrust in motion with the other man's grip. "Oh… God…"

Ryo tightened his finger and moved even faster, sure the heat in his groin matched the heat in Akira's with each jerk he made. "That's it, Akira… Just let me do all the work…"

Akira shook his head, trying to grasp onto the last bit of logic he had before he let the other man release his stress. He grabbed Ryo's wrist, stopping the man's motions, much to both of their displeasure in order to speak. "Ryo… I-It's… It's not right. You're… you're my **friend.** This is wrong… This is-"

Ryo pulled his wrist out of Akira's grasp and began jerking the man off again. "What's so wrong about this? You know I've wanted to do this for a while, right?"

Akira's eyes widened as another moan left his lips, no longer able to control his animalistic desires as the man's hand worked wonders on his cock. "Wh-what…?"

Ryo nodded his head and moved his face so it was closer to Akira's, brushing his lips against the other man's as he spoke. "You heard me right, Akira… I've wanted to do this to you for **far too** long…"

He moved his hand even faster as he pressed his lips earnestly against the devilman's, determined to let his friend know how he really felt. Ryo slipped his tongue between the awaiting man's mouth, twirling and swirling his tongue around Akira's, tasting every inch of the brunette's mouth before pulling away and resting their foreheads together.

"I love you, Akira."

Akira's eyes widened again, his breath getting faster as he felt himself getting ready to climax. His body was slowly being covered in sweat, and his mind was muddled with lust, so he wasn't sure if he heard Ryo correctly. "Wh-what…?"

Ryo smiled, his hand never stopping as his lips latched onto Akira's throat. "You heard, right. I love you, Akira. I love you so much I'm willing to watch the world fall into chaos to keep you safe. I love you so much that I can't contain it any longer. I **need** to hold you like this. I don't care if you think about someone or something else while I'm giving you this pleasure, just please… don't make me stop…"

Akira let out another cry as he clutched the sheets beneath them, his back arching as his hips thrust upwards again. The heat in his groin was growing expeditiously, and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold it in. He was trying to comprehend Ryo's words, trying to take them to heart and see how they made him feel, but he found it impossible with all the lewd and pleasurable sensations that were rushing through his body. The other man's hand felt too incredible, his lips scorching his skin with their fiery kisses that muted all other thoughts he might have been capable of.

Instead of responding to the man's confession, he nodded his head rapidly, giving Ryo permission to do as he pleased. "Y-yes.. Y-yes! Keep going! Don't stop!"

Ryo smiled and continued his motions. "Thank you, Akira…"

Akira bucked his hips upwards again and again, screaming wildly into the ceiling as the fire in his groin grew and grew. He knew that feeling all too well, and was preparing himself to cum. "OH GOD… RYO!"

Ryo's entire body lit on fire at that shout and he somehow managed to move his hand even faster, his fingers squeezing tightly as he moved them up and down. He could tell by the precum that was exiting the devilman that Akira was about to burst, which gave Ryo's arm the strength it needed to move even faster.

Akira's lungs were burning for oxygen as he gasped violently for air, a monstrous fever intoxicating him as Ryo's tongue licked up the sweat that was pooling around his neck. The devilman leaned his head back to allow the man more room to lap at his skin, his hand moving from the mattress to the back of his friend's head to grasp tightly at his blonde locks.

"Ryo… Oh, Ryo… faster…! Faster!"

Ryo followed his sweet Akira's directions and moved his hand even faster, his mouth still attached to Akira's neck, as he sucked violently at the skin that resided there. He bit down on the devilman's flesh viciously, inhaling the blood that he drew as his tongue swirled apologetically around the impulsively created wound.

The blonde man traveled his lips to Akira's ear, nibbling at his lobe as his hand moved as fast as it could, gripping tightly at his hard shaft. "Akira… Oh, Akira… You taste so good…"

Akira was only barely able to decipher his friend's words as a tsunami of heat overwhelmed him. He thrust his hips up intensely, mirroring what the other man's hand was doing as he clutched tightly to the back of Ryo's head. As the heat began to pool in his groin, he felt a bit of the demon in him slowly come out, his nail turning into claws that dug slightly into Ryo's hand.

"Ryo… Ryo…!"

Ryo felt Akira's demonic claw embed the back of his head, which gave him a fiery thrill he didn't think was possible. He squeezed tighter, moved his hand faster as his lips and tongue dined on every inch of Akira's neck. Ryo trailed his lips to the brunette's jawline, outlining his face with the tip of his tongue as he savored every bit of the other man's skin.

"Scream my name, Akira…" Ryo whispered when his lips reached Akira's ear. "Scream my name as if your life depends on it, my sweet devilman…"

Akira cried out as Ryo bit down on his neck again, not realizing his cry was actually a beastial growl as his other clawed hand clung violently to the blonde man's shoulder. He slowly scratched at his best friend's soft flesh, drawing even more blood as the heat grew to an even more intense level. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold it in for much longer, and he knew he didn't want to. Akira wanted to release himself into the blonde man's hand, especially since Ryo seemed more than willing to receive it.

"Ryo… Oh, Ryo!"

Akira arched his back, the heat swelling deep inside his groin, threatening to burst out as Ryo forcefully jerked him off. It grew and grew and grew until he couldn't take it anymore and finally exploded outwards and into Ryo's welcoming hand, discharging a mystifying amount of semen as he howled into the empty air. He thrust his hips up, his back arching wildly as he cried the man's name out into the ceiling.

"RYO!"

As he burst his seed, the semen flew through the ceiling, splattering against the tiles and making Ryo blink in confusion. "Huh… That's… different…"

Akira collapsed against the bed, panting for breath as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "That's… happened before… I think it's part of being a devilman…"

Ryo seemed to consider that idea, then nodded his head. "Make sense. Well, I'm happy my head wasn't there when **that** happened. Looks like we're going to have to be careful for the next part."

Akira blinked languidly at Ryo as he pulled away and began undoing his pants. "...Next part?"

Ryo nodded as he latched his lips back onto Aikira's neck for a moment, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there as his fingers continued working at the buttons on his pants. He pulled away once more, but not enough that Akira couldn't feel his breath brushing against his lips.

"My sweet devilman… You can't tell me you're capable of only climaxing once? After that burst of explosion I just witnessed, I'd say you'll be ready to go again in no time… And I think you'll need the relief. You must be **so** stressed."

Akira swallowed thickly as he watched Ryo slip off the bed in order to undress fully. The devilman was beyond surprised at how seeing the man strip was causing the heat to swell back in him. It started in his lower abdomen, then gradually floated upwards until it reached his chest, drizzling down his arms wondrously until it engulfed his entire body. As he stared at Ryo's naked body, he felt a surge of emotions he never thought were possible, or maybe never bothered to entertain. As if he never realized how titillating and alluring the man was.

_Wait, what does this mean?_

Akira's mind began racing at the implications the growing flesh between his legs meant for his sexuality. He had always believed he was only attracted to women, yet here he was, ogling a man who seemed intent on taking his time getting undressed. It was like Ryo was teasing the devilman with his figure, since he made sure to keep eye contact with the brunette, tossing each item of his clothing aside as he read every rabald thought that passed through Akira's head.

Added to the heat that was washing through him, his heart was beating so fast he was sure he was about to have a heart attack. With each layer of clothing the other man removed, with each smile and glance Ryo cast upon him, Akira's heart pulsed a little faster. And that was something that concerned him even more. The heat he understood. He had felt it many times whenever he caught Miki in a provocative position. However, the woman had never inspired the current intense, passionate, warm spark that was encompassing his heart as he stared at Ryo.

_Is… Is this what Ryo meant by love…?_

Akira's heart skipped several beats when he saw Ryo had finally finished undressing and was sliding back on the bed, crawling over to him. When the other man wrapped his legs around the devilman's hips, Akira's thoughts were cut off as his friend gave him the most heated, amorous kiss he had ever received.

Akira opened his mouth to permit his friend entrance, but did not return Ryo's fervor at first. He was trying to obtain some sort of grasp on the emotions that were coursing through him, even though he was pretty sure that was impossible. However, as he felt the blonde man's tongue probe every nook and cranny of his mouth, Akira felt his mind go blank, and he slowly began to respond to the kiss.

"Mmm…" Ryo moaned when he felt Akira's tongue hesitantly massage his own. The meekness of the other man reminded him of how sweet and innocent Akira used to be, and he was elated to know his childhood friend still lived in that new devilman body.

Akira's hands clasped the back of Ryo's head, deepening the kiss and he plunged his tongue as far as he could into the blonde man's mouth. As soon as Ryo felt Akira's fingers tangle in his pale hair, he moved his body closer, pressing their bare chests against one another, basking in the way the devilman's heart beat briskly against his own. He continued to taste every inch of Akira's mouth, swimming in a pool of fire as he thought about what was to come.

Ryo moaned into his friend's mouth, pushing himself as hard as he could into the other man, overjoyed to feel the beast between Akira's legs was already almost at full mast again. The blonde man knew his body was reacting to his sweet devilman's erection, and he wanted Akira to know it. Ryo placed his hands on both of the man's hips, then pushed his cock down and against Akira's. When he heard the brunette hiss and moan in pleasure, he repeated the gesture, a little hard that time.

Akira arched his back at the feeling and dug his nails into Ryo's hair. With each brush the other man's firm shaft made against his own, he felt more of his demonic side coming out. When Ryo's gyratations increased their speed, Akira gasped loudly into his friend's mouth, licking and sucking at the blonde man's tongue eagerly as his gradually re-appearing claws slowly embedded themselves in his hair.

Ryo removed his hands from Akira's hips and pressed them against the headboard that rested inanimately behind them. He adjusted his body slightly so his dick was paralleled with the devilman's, giving him a better position to keep his thrusts going. Ryo pressed down even harder, moaning with his possessed friend as their cocks swirled and twirled together, sending a wave a pleasure throughout both of their bodies.

Ryo licked Akira's tongue one more time, then used the tip of his tongue to trace his friend's lips. Once he was satisfied with the taste and the feel of his mouth, he pulled away and rested his forehead against the brunette's. Ryo locked their eyes together and smirked at the look Akira was giving him.

"Enjoying yourself, my sweet devilman?"

Akira nodded his head frantically, as if he was unable to control himself. "Yes… Yes! Faster, Ryo… Faster…!"

Ryo's smirk grew as he moved his hips even faster against the other man's, resting his head next to Akira's as he focused all his concentration on the way their members rotated against one another. He could feel Akira's cock throb powerfully against his own, sending him through a whirlwind heated of euphoria he knew was only capable in the devilman's presence. Wanting to feel more, he pressed down even harder, forcing their dicks to rub fiercely against one another.

"Oh, Ryo!" Akira cried out, not aware of how devilish his voice sounded. His body was slowly transforming, and his mind was too consumed with carnal desire to do anything about it. "Harder! HARDER, RYO! MORE!"

Again, Ryo complied and moved his hips as fast and as hard as he could. He could feel sweat pooling on both of their bodies, making it easier for their cocks to slide against each other. He gripped at the cushioned headboard behind him, throwing his head back as he gasped for air, overpowered by the tempestuous flurry of lust that was flowing through him.

Ryo's gasps turned into shouts when he felt Akira's teeth dig into his shoulder as his hands wrapped around his slim waist. That gave him the strength he needed to move his hips even faster, feeling their bodies sticking together from the sweet sweat that was drenching their lean frames. He could tell by the way Akira's cock gilded slickly against his own that he was going to be ready to enter him at any moment.

"Oh, Akira!" Ryo cried out when he felt the other man's tongue lick and suck at his shoulder, shuddering with want as his friend's lips traveled up to his neck and repeated their motions there. "Akira… Oh, Akira, I've wanted this for so long!"

As Ryo moved his hips even faster, Akira dug his claws into his friend's waist, pricking the skin and drawing more blood as he thrust his hips up. When he heard Ryo cry out at the gesture, he did it again and again, allowing his demonically animalistic side to take over. His fangs slowly penetrated the other man, his claw scratching at his waist as he felt his cock begging for a second release.

As Akira's mouth explored his neck and shoulders, Ryo slowly stopped his gyrating and moved one hand from the headboard to the other man's penis. He wrapped his fingers around the slick, hard piece of flesh and nodded in approval. "I think you're ready."

Akira's tongue was lapping up the sweat that merged around Ryo's collar bone, then bit down at his opposite shoulder as he spoke. "Ready for what?"

Ryo couldn't help but giggle at his friend's innocence. Despite being a devilman, Akira was still a delicious, innocent man that Ryo was more than happy to soil.

_Although, his innocence_ _**is** _ _one of the things that made me fall in love with him in the first place… Oh well! No stopping me now._

Ryo arched his back and moaned as Akira tongue waltzed around his soft skin, then raised his lower body so it was hovering readily above the devilman's cock. His hand was still on Akira's member, preparing to guide the man inside his tight entrance.

"Ready for this…"

Akira's eyes widened and he dug his claw deeper into the other man the second his tip poked at Ryo's entrance. He moved his hands to Ryo's shoulders, gripping them tightly and slowly sliding his claw down his best friend's back, creating ten long gashes on the blonde man's body. He cried out savagely as he tried to thrust his hips up into Ryo's ass, desperate to get himself as far into him as he could, but the blonde man kept him still. He wanted to take his time and feel every inch of Akira's cock pulsing at his insides.

As he felt the sting of his soon-to-be-lover's claws ripping at his skin, Ryo let loose a crude cry, relishing every sensation Akira was blessing him with. Ryo did not care that his body was being mutilated. In fact, he enjoyed the feeling of his sweet devilman's claws digging deeply into his skin, since it solidified in his mind that he wasn't dreaming. Akira's cock piercing his ass also caused an influx of pain to cut through him, which too also added to the validity of their situation and gave Ryo even more confirmation he was about to have the man he loved inside of him.

 _The fact that it hurts is good. It means he's_ _ **really**_ _entering me. Akira is_ _ **really**_ _going to become my lover._

Ryo deliberately had Akira's dick penetrate him slowly, making sure they both felt every second of their bodies melding as one. The blonde man kept his eyes fastened onto Akira's face, memorizing the way his beloved friend's face contorted in pleasure at the tightness his ass provided the brunette's cock.

When he felt Akira was about halfway inside of him, he smirked and moved himself even slower, wanting to bathe in every movement they were sharing. "Akira… Soon you will be fully inside of me... And we're going to be making, sweet, sumptuous love to one another."

Ryo saw the barbaric, yet desperate look on Akira's face and could tell the brunette wanted nothing more than to fuck him senselessly.

The blonde man's smirk expanded, and he put more of Akira's cock inside of him. "And once we begin making love, I want you to do it for as long as you can… Which should be quite a while considering your devilman status."

He could tell Akira was almost fully inside of him, and he kissed the devilman deeply, swirling and twirling his tongue around his best friend's before biting viciously at his lips and pulling away. He chuckled when he saw Akira's face chase him, biting at the air as he tried to lock their lips back together. Ryo permitted the savage kiss to ensue, pausing the other man's entrance into his body as he allowed Akira's devilish mouth to devious his lips and tongue once more.

Ryo moaned when he felt Akira's tongue lick and lap at his mouth, hissing in pleasure when the devilman bit his lower lip as well, as if repaying him for what he had just done. He smirked and licked the blood from his lips, and spoke one last sentence before the extraordinary fucking commenced.

"Do you understand your orders, Akira?"

Akira nodded his head violently, still trying to thrust his hips upwards so he could finally fully be inside the other man, but Ryo kept him still. As much as Ryo wanted Akira to make intense and vigorous love to him, **he** wanted to remain in control. Even though Akira was going to be the one inside of him, it was important that Ryo make the other man know who was still in charge.

Ryo smirked when he heard Akira growl and try to thrust into him again, then finally let the rest of his ass fall on top of the man, sheathing the devilman's cock fully inside of him. As soon as Akira was inside of Ryo, he thrust his hips upwards and dug his claws even further into the other man's flesh. Ryo cried out, arched his back, and threw his head backwards. They both let out a vicious scream together as Akira's generous shaft made immediate contact with Ryo's prostate.

"Oh… Akira!" Ryo cried out as the devilman thrust into him again. "Akira…! Akira! Oh… Akira!"

Akira thrust his hips violently into the other man, keeping one hand up Ryo's hips and the other on the bed to give him leverage. He thrust into the man over and over again, each one more powerful than the last as the heat in his groin grew to an unfathomable level. The tightness of Ryo's ass was almost more than he could bare, and the way his friend cried passionately into the room filled his body with a debauched strength that permitted him to fuck the blonde man even harder than he already was.

Ryo's body bounced up and down on Akira's cock, his screams filling the room as sweat continued dripping down both of their bodies. Akira was fucking him with such abandon and with so much force Ryo was worried he was going to fly off his dick.

To keep himself in place, the blonde man slid his arms around Akira's shoulders, holding his body on the man whose cock was giving him an indescribable amount of pleasure. Each thrust the devilman made into him hit his sweet spot dead on, his vision beginning to blur from the furious, vehement, passion he was feeling, his skin feeling as though it was on fire with a fevered lust he didn't think was possible.

Ryo gasped and screamed into the ceiling, his head thrown back as he gave the man more orders. "AKIRA! OH AKIRA, FASTER! FASTER!"

Akira obeyed and moved his hips even faster. He moved his hands from Ryo's back and the bed and to his hips, digging his claws into the smooth flesh there as he incorporated the strength of his arms to fuck his friend as ruthlessly as he could. He felt more of the devil inside him coming out, realizing his groan and moans of pleasure were beginning to sound more like a wild beast making nefarious love to its mate.

"RYO!" Akira screamed into the room, his hips never stopping their motions as the heat in his gut pooled around his cock, threatening to burst out and through the man he was fucking. "RYO! OH, FUCK, RYO! TIGHTER!"

Ryo tightened his ass, clinging desperately to Akira's shoulders as an opaque wave of pleasure passed madly through him. He was aware Akira wasn't trying to hit his prostate, but the man's cock was large enough he didn't have to work hard to make it happen. With each violent, rough thrust Akira made, he managed to stab Ryo's sweet spot with for much power the blonde man wasn't sure how he hadn't burst his seed yet.

"AKIRA! My sweet precious devilman! How I've **longed** to feel you inside of me! How I've pined to have you fuck me like this!" Ryo's body continued bobbing up and down on Akira's cock, only being held on by the devilman's hands since the brunette's slick shoulders were too sweaty to maintain a grip on.

Ryo felt the heat in his groin ready to explode out, but he held it in for a long as he could. He didn't want their moment to end, since he was worried it may never happen again. However, it was beginning to get more difficult to contain the flame in his cock as it grew and grew, creating a fiery beast inside of himself that he desperately tried to tame. He didn't want the dragon within his soul to escape from his member and make their vicious love-making session end before he was ready.

Ryo crashed his lips against Akira's, gripping at the other man's face to keep his head still. Akira returned the venomous kiss, his cock continuing to dive in and out of the man on his lap faster and faster, harder and harder as the lava in his crotch boiled between his legs. Akira licked eagerly massaged Ryo's tongue with his own, the flavor of his friend being almost more than he could handle as it increased the heat swelling in his gut.

"RYO!" Akira growled out as he thrust even faster into the man, jamming his friend as hard onto his cock as he could. "OH GOD! FUCK! RYO!"

Ryo allowed the man to push his bloody back onto the bed, not caring about strains it would cause to form his sheets. He loosely wrapped his legs around Akira's waist, giving the man more access to his ass as his hands tangled deep within the devilman's dark locks. He threw his head back as Akira's mouth latched back onto his neck, biting the delicate skin on his neck, neither of them caring how much blood had already gathered there due to the devilman's previous encounter with his flesh.

As Akira continued thrusting savagely into Ryo, each one more reckless than the last, the heat that had been consuming both of their bodies blended together in a blazing fury, the world around them slipping away, leaving just the two of them and their bestial love making. Ryo clutched harshly at the brunette's hair as Akira's tongue lapped up his blood, his lips sucking violently at his flesh, and his fangs digging deeply into his skin.

"Akira… Akira… tell me how it feels…" Ryo managed to get out between his gasps for air, praying he'd be able to hold on a bit longer so he could hear the man he loved speak his true, carnal feelings. "Akira… tell me how it feels to be fucking me like this!"

Akira growled and with each thrust, his cock begging for release, but he was unwilling to grant it that such mercy yet. Everything he was experiencing felt too amazing for him to give up and as incredible as he knew the release was going to be, he wasn't ready for their love making to end. The heat that was in his cock was beginning to match the heat that was in his heart, and he was slowly starting to realize how he truly felt about his life-long friend.

"Oh, Ryo!" Akira's voice had become deeper, signaling the demon in him was starting to fully awaken. "It feels… AMAZING, Ryo!"

He thrust even faster into the man, desperate to make Ryo feel as unbelievably wonderful as he did. "THIS FUCKING FEELS INCREDIBLE, RYO!"

Akira's last few words came out as an infernal snarl, which told Ryo his friend wasn't going to be able to make coherent sentences from there on out. That thought did not bother the blonde man in the slightest since he already heard his friend say what he wanted to hear and Akira's demonic growls were just as enticing as his sweet moans and gasps.

He grasped even harder at Akira's hair, his body beginning to lose the war with the fiery heat building inside of him. Akira's impressive cock poked, prodded, and stabbed viciously at his sweet spot, sending him through a cyclonic whirlwind of corporeal emotions and passionate sensations.

"Perfect, Akira! You're absolutely perfect!" He screamed and threw his head back again. "Now, faster, my sweet devilman. FASTER! HARDER!"

Akira managed to comply as his thunderous howl cut through the air. As the man's ass tightened even more around his throbbing cock, he felt his demonic wings explode from him back, flapping quickly at the air, slowly raising both of their bodies above the bed. Akira quickly wrapped his arms around Ryo's back, making sure the man he was fucking didn't fall as his hips repeated their greedy, hungry thrusts.

Ryo's eyes widened when he saw Akira's wings burst from his back and he locked his arms around the devilman's neck. He tightened his ankles and held on as best as he could, desperate not to fall off Akira's pulsating dick that continued to send wave after wave of pleasure through him. Ryo pressed his chest so it was flushed against Akira's, their bodies fixing together from the sweat that coated both of their lean forms which only added to the intimacy and ardency of their sensual embrace.

"FUCK, RYO!" Akira screamed out as he clung to the other man, their bodies rising even into the air as his hips maintained their thrusting motion. "I can't control it, Ryo!"

Ryo screamed and tightened his arms as Akira's cock continued stabbing at his sweet spot. He clenched up his whole body and pressed the other man's face against his shoulder, trying to encourage him to latch on before they both climaxed.

"Don't control it, Akira! Let that devilman spirit take over! Let your human heart hold me close, but let the demon inside you fuck me to another world!"

Akira's devilish growl echoed against the walls, his hips moving as fast as they could, the heat in his groin growing to an inexplicable level that he knew he wouldn't be able to contain for much longer. Their bodies were almost reaching the ceiling as his demon wings continued flapping at the air, matching the vigorous and savage thrust he was making into Ryo. The man's ass somehow tightened even more, taking his cock in a vice grip he never wanted to be released from.

"FUCK, RYO! I'M GONNA CUM!" Akira shouted as he dug his fangs back into the other man's neck.

Ryo screamed out at the brutal bite, then nodded his head at Akira's words. His hair was tangling with the wind Akira's wings created, and the heat was boiling over. "ME TOO, AKIRA! KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP, AKIRAAA!"

Akira thrust faster and faster, hitting Ryo's sweet spot with each motion. He growled and howled into the room, squeezing the man in his arms as firmly as he could. His hips were moving at an inhuman speed and with so much force, he knew neither of them would last much longer. He could tell by Ryo's animalistic cries of pleasure that he was in as much bliss as Akira was in, which further solidified what Akira believed he felt for the blonde man.

"RYO!" Akira shouted again, thrusting in and out, faster and faster, harder and harder until the heat was more than he could stand. "RYO! RYO, I LOVE YOU!"

Ryo's eyes snapped open when Akira said that, wanting to respond but unable to as the man's cock hit his sweet spot dead on over and over again. He screamed out and clutched at Akira's shoulders, arching his back as the heat in his groin began to leak from his penis. Finally, after a few more thrusts from Akira, each one harder and faster than the last, each hitting his prostate dead on, his semen burst out of him and onto Akira's hard chest.

Akira felt the other man's body clench and tighten even more which was exactly what he needed to finally release his seed into the other man. He screamed out Ryo's name again as the blonde man's ass milked him of his essence, his winds stiffening and twitching with the rest of his body as he gave his friend everything he had in him.

Ryo held his breath and braced himself to receive Akira's seed, remembering what happened moments ago and slightly concerned how his body would handle it. However, he was relieved to feel Akira's semen enter him like nothing more than a blast of violent water. He released his breath and relaxed his body which was still in Akira's strong arms.

The devilman regained control of his wings as he lowered both of their bodies back to the bed, gently placing Ryo's panting and sweat figure onto the blood stained mattress. Ryo sighed in relief when his bruised body made contact with the soft bed, but did not remove his arms from the other man's neck, his ankles still locked around Akira's waist. He was unwilling to let the devilman leave his arms or his body.

"Oh… Akira…" Ryo whispered as he felt the other man's body collapse on top of him, slowly transforming back to his human state. "That was… incredible… A life long dream come true…"

Akira chuckled, squeezing the man tighter in his arm as he nuzzled his face deep into Ryo's now crimson colored skin. "Ryo… Ryo… I love you…"

Ryo's heart leapt to his throat as Akira said those words, pushing the man away just enough that he could see his face. "So… you really meant that? You weren't just saying that in the heat of the moment?"

Akira smiled that sweet smile Ryo fell in love with years ago before he was a devilman, and pressed their foreheads together. "Yes… Yes, I really mean it. I love you, Ryo. I think I have for a while… but I didn't realize it until just now."

Ryo's heart and soul fell into a euphoric spiral, his earlier thoughts confirmed as he looked into the other man's chocolate colored eyes. "I love you so much, Akira… And you have no idea how happy you just made me…"

Akira chuckled lightly, then snuggled his face deeper into the other man's shoulder. He rolled to the side, taking Ryo with him as they locked their ankles together, the movement finally pulling the devilman's shaft out of his ass. Ryo pressed his body as close to Akira's as he could, burying his face as far as it would go into his sweet lover's chest.

Ryo breathed in deeply, his nostril filling with the sweet scent of Akira's body along with the aroma of their intense love making. "Oh, Akira… Now we can finally create the future I've always wanted to have with you…"

Akira only half heard what the other man said since his body was slowly growing unconscious. He smiled warmly and shut his eyes, holding his new lover as tight to his body as he could. "I love you, Ryo… I love you…"

Ryo's body swam in the heated passion Akira's captivating whispers filled his ears with. As he cuddled against the other man, he shut his eyes as well, his world finally complete as he joined his lover in an enchanted, fulfilled sleep. His life's dream had finally been realized, and he knew his heart was never going to want for anything else in that life or the next.

"I love you, Akira…" Ryo whispered as he kissed the other man's chest, his body ready to slumber peacefully and contentedly. "And thank you… for finally returning my love…"


End file.
